


Drive

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen, Laser Tag, Team Bonding, go cart racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: The team takes a day to goof off a bit and they may take some of the games a little too seriously.





	Drive

Tony could feel wind blowing past his hair as he took yet another sharp turn, pulling ahead of the car in front of him by slipping past on the inside curve.

“Suck it losers! First place, baby!” Tony shouted gleefully, pulling around another corner.

“Whatever Stark!” Clint cried back. 

Tony laughed, only a tad maniacally, and pulled ahead. “Physics don't fail me now.” Glancing behind him as the road straightened out a bit, he saw Natasha pulling past Clint. Behind them, Thor's laugh echoed above everyone. 

Tony turned back to front just before hitting the next curve. He angled the car to take the turn at the most efficient angle and cruised straight past it. He grinned widely, right up until he saw Natasha sneak past him.

“Gotta be faster than that Stark!” Her face split into a smug grin, and Tony couldn't even find it in himself to be disappointed. Not much anyway.

Going to the fun center was a great idea.

Bruce had declined to drive in the go-cart race, but every time they passed the starting line they all waved and cat-called at his laughing face.

It was a blast.

Finally, in a crazy twist of events that left Thor spinning, backwards, in the middle of the course around Clint who couldn't find a way to drive out of it. They were laughing too hard to figure out how to get themselves out anyway.

Natasha, of course, ended up winning the go-cart race, but Tony prided himself on coming second. Cap followed in a slow third, with Clint and Thor taking an extra few minutes to figure out how to finally drive in a straight line again.

They all came out of the course laughing and enjoying themselves.

Then of course someone had to mention laser tag. 

To at least start out fair, they split into teams. Thor, Clint, and Cap verses Natasha, Bruce, and Tony. Each team chose a color and every time someone from the other team hit someone their vest changed colors, the game ended when one team had changed all the vests to their color. Clint's team chose Blue, and Natasha's team chose Red. 

A half an hour into the game, an employee came in to tell them they had been playing too long and Tony paid them off to give them unlimited time.

In hindsight, that had probably been a mistake.

Clint took an early advantage and climbed up into the rafters above to snipe everyone from below, he hit Bruce first to take an early lead. Bruce had no problems turning to hit Tony right after.

Tony turned to look at Bruce in horror. “Et tu, Brute?” 

Bruce shrugged and moved around to go look for Natasha, who had vanished in the first few seconds. A few moments later, Tony's blue vest lit back up red.

“Hell yeah!” He called before turning back to his laser gun and finishing up his upgrades. With a grin, he snuck his way around the plywood obstacles to go hunting for his team mates.

Bruce switched sides so frequently that everyone ended up trying to avoid him because he would turn around and shoot anyone who wasn't the color he currently had. Surprisingly, Steve also switched colors frequently. Tony guessed it was because he didn't have his shield to avoid most of the shots this time.

Thor, on the other hand, was doing as well as Tony. He got hit a few times, but he 'remained loyal' to his original colors and made sure someone blue hit him again as soon as his light changed to red. Clint and Natasha, obviously, were taking turns with the lead and hardly anyone ever saw them. Tony didn't think Natasha had been hit even once, and the only times he'd seen Clint get hit was when the quick moving blue lights above flickered to red for a moment before Thor noticed and switched Clint back.

Eventually, two hours into their Epic Laser-Tag Battle Royale, it was Bruce, back to his red-light origins, that got a lucky shot on Thor just as Nat hit Clint again that finally ended it.

“You've got to be kidding me?!” Clint dropped from the rafters and pouted a little. “That was some serious bogus shooting!” He turned to Tony. “What kind of freaking laser-tag gun has a freaking tracker option anyway?! I call cheating on that!”

Tony shrugged. “Eh, using your natural abilities is not frowned upon. I'd call cheating on you moving out of the marked terrain. But whatever, I didn't hit you that last time anyway.”

“What an entertaining game!” Thor thundered. “We shall have to participate in this sport again in the future!”

Steve grinned in response. “It was a good team building exercise. And I think we all noticed places were we can improve as well.”

Natasha walked out of the shadows with a grin, her vest still shining a pleasant red. “I agree. It was fun. Let's go look at our scores, shall we?” 

Clint grumbled along the way, lifting his vest from his shoulders. “Yeah, fine.”

The scoreboard, of course, had Natasha's name right on the top. Clint's name fell right under hers with Tony a very close third and Thor a close fourth. Cap wasn't too far behind, and Bruce brought up the rear with a score that blasted the previous best out of the water. Though that might have been because they had played for so long.

“I've got bragging rights.” Nat said with a nod. “And I claim the choice for take-out and the movie tonight as my reward.” The rest of the team laughed, and agreed. 

“Definitely going to have to do this again.” Tony said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of my 100 Themes Challenge!
> 
> Something fun and fluffy! Enjoy! :)


End file.
